fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Moving In (Randomness Show)
Moving In is the fourth episode of the Randomness Show. Characters Vocaloid/UTAU Characters *Kasari *Gakupo *CUL *Luka *Lily *Gumi (cameo) *Ryuto (cameo) *Tei (cameo) *Teto (cameo) Muppets Characters *Kermit *Dr. Teeth *Floyd Pepper *Janice *Zoot *Animal *Gonzo (cameo) Other Characters *Kasari's unnamed assistant Plot The episode starts with CUL hearing a ring at the doorbell. She answers the door, and sees Kasari, who says that she's moving in. CUL doesn't exactly know what to do, so she lets Kasari in, and shows her where her room will be. Kasari, excited, rushes into her room and begins to unpack, as her assistant struggles to pull her other bags. Later that night, Gakupo arrives at home, so everyone is excited to see him. Suddenly, we hear the music from "Jaws". Then, Kasari suddenly appears, and tackles Gakupo to the ground and kisses him. Gakupo kicks Kasari in the face, claiming that he told her to "never, ever do that again". He asks her why she's in his house, and she tells him that she moved in and lives there now, since CUL said it was cool. Gakupo is furious at CUL, and she tries to cover it up by stating that approximately 75% of human poop is made of water (in the original comic, she said that some lions mate up to fifty times a day, which is a quote from a Smosh video). However, Gakupo just gets angrier, and CUL stands in the "Corner of Shame". Later that night, Kasari is jumping on her bed, listening to "Octopus Garden" by the Beatles. Gakupo shouts from the other room to turn it off, so she does...and puts in a Queen CD. She starts jumping again, and listens to "Crazy Little Thing Called Love". Suddenly, the stereo begins to smoke, and then explodes. Kasari blames Gumi for breaking Gakupo's stereo. The next morning, Kasari attempts to make pancakes. The whole family actually enjoys the pancakes. When Gakupo asks what's in the pancakes, Kasari happily replies that she put butternut squash in them. Gakupo spits out his pancake in a long stream (right into Kasari's mouth, causing her to say, "YAAAAAAAAAAAY!") He reveals that he is allergic to butternut squash, and his face begins to swell up. Later, Kasari is shown at Gakupo's door, and the following conversation takes place: Kasari: Can I come in? Gakupo: No. Kasari: I'm sorry about the whole butternut squash thing... Gakupo: It's alright. Kasari: Will a hug make you feel better? Gakupo: NO! Kasari then walks away, saying, "Well, I tried." A few days later, when Gakupo isn't puffy anymore, Luka shows up at the door, asking if Gakupo is home. When Kasari asks why, Luka tells her that she and Gakupo were going out for a picnic and walk in the park. Kasari imagines Gakupo and Luka getting married, and suddenly exclaims that Gakupo isn't right for Luka. Luka is confused, and asks why. Kasari desperately tries to come up with an idea, and then finally remembers: he kicked her in the face. So, she tells Luka that Gakupo is mean to children, and shows off her bruise. Gakupo walks downstairs, ready to go, but Luka slaps him across the face, and shouts, "IT'S OVER, YOU PSYCHO!" After Luka leaves, Gakupo instantly blames Kasari for causing Luka to dump him. Kasari starts to cry, claiming that she didn't mean to make Luka break up with him. Gakupo tells Kasari to get out, leaving her heartbroken and alone. She sadly tells him that she only wanted a family. After wandering for a while, Kasari is passing through a swamp by boat, where she runs into Kermit the Frog, who asks her why she's feeling so glum. She tells him her story, and he tells her that he knows some fellas who might be able to help her. Scene change to Electric Mayhem Bus, where Kermit shows up with Kasari. Dr. Teeth, Floyd, and Janice, all stare at Kasari blankly, not exactly remembering what a child is. Kermit introduces her, and asks if the band could take her in for a while. Dr. Teeth at first declines, saying that they "got shtuff to do". Kasari is at first disappointed, but then asks if she can get the band's autographs before she leaves. Floyd realizes that they actually have a fan, who likes all the members of the Electric Mayhem, and not just Animal, even though it's 2012 (the comic was written in 2012). He shakes her hand (or rather her whole body), and welcomes her. Awestruck, Kasari passes out from being shaken around. Later, when Kasari wakes up, she sees the Electric Mayhem, (minus Animal) standing over her. She is confused about where she is at first, but then, when Dr. Teeth tells her that she's cruisin' with they who am are known as Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, she exclaims, "AWESOME!" Zoot takes a look at her, and says that she needs something, but he can't put his finger on it, until Janice figures it out: A MAKEOVER! The narrator then tells Janice that she's acting out of character, to which she replies, "No, like, YOU'RE acting out of character, random voice!" A wall, labeled "4th Wall", is shown cracking, causing Gakupo to become worried. She then drags Kasari into her torture chamber dressing room, despite Kasari screaming for help. Kasari comes out in a hippie-like outfit, saying that it's kinda cool. Then, a voice (it's not revealed who) offers her a cigarette, but she turns it down and tells the audience to make good decisions. The fourth wall is shown, again cracking even further. Kasari then automatically starts blabbing non-stop, and Janice (with open eyes) desperately asks the audience if there's an off button. Floyd reveals that Kasari's only been talking for like five seconds, while Zoot realizes for the first time that Janice has eyes, and Gonzo wonders how the heck he got on the tour bus. The 4th Wall, which is now labeled "I Am Number Four", is shown almost demolished. The scene changes to CUL who is listening to Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit", until she hears a ring at the doorbell yet again. She passes by Gakupo, who is mumbling to himself as he tries to fix the 4th Wall, and answers the doorbell. Animal jumps on her, shouting, "WOMAN! WOMAN!" Gakupo hearing the noise, goes to the door, where the Electric Mayhem is standing, with Kasari. Dr. Teeth explains that Kasari was so annoying that they're returning her. Kasari hugs Gakupo, and Gakupo, who maybe sorta kinda missed Kasari, hugs her back. As the Electric Mayhem is leaving, Janice begins to flirt with Gakupo, until Floyd drags her away. Transition to a few days later, when the doorbell rings. Gakupo answers it, and Tei and Teto are at the door, holding suitcases. Kasari reveals that their house got infested with termites, so they're staying at Gakupo's house for the next three months, much to Gakupo's horror. Ending Card This is the first episode to have a longer quote at the ending instead of a simple one-liner (like in the previous three episodes). After the ending card, just as Gakupo and Kasari are walking away, the doorbell rings yet again. It turns out to be Janice who says, "I forgot to mention one little thing." Then, she turns to the audience, says, "That's all, folks!" and leaves. The sound of a wall crumbling is heard in the background, and Gakupo looks up to the sky, and angrily shouts, "JAAAAAAANIIIIICE!" in a cool overhead crane shot. The episode's end card has not been designed yet. Guest Voice Actors Steve Whitmire as Kermit Bill Barretta as Dr. Teeth Matt Vogel as Floyd David Rudman as Janice Dave Goelz as Zoot, Gonzo Eric Jacobson as Animal Trivia *This is the first episode to have characters outside the Vocaloid/Utau/Fanloid World (unless you count Kasari). *This is the second time Kasari kisses Gakupo, not counting the voodoo doll in "Voodoo Madness!". *Kasari's room features some notable items: **Her bed has a lot of stuffed animals on it. Some of these stuffed animals include a tiny dalmatian (George), a Build-A-Bear Sassy Kitty (Valentine), a Beanie Babies Magic the Dragon (Magic), Madame Alexander plushies of Elphaba and Glinda from Wicked, a panda bear (Sing-Sing), a Lil'Kinz Frog (T-J), a Lil'Kinz Pug (Daisy), and a big stuffed husky (Brian). All of those are based on stuffed animals that Kasari has in real life. The only ones she does not have are a Skittle pillow, a smiling eggplant pillow, and the Janice doll from "The Machine". **Several perfumes are lined up on her windowsill, including Katy Perry's "Purr", Justin Bieber's "Someday", Avril Lavigne's "Forbidden Rose", and Gwen Stefani's "Love", "Lil' Angel", "G", "Music", and "Baby". Kasari and her sister own all of these perfumes, except for "Baby". **There is a knife on Kasari's dresser which says "Tei". ***According to Kasari (as in the real Kasari), this is a reference to a Tei Sukone roleplayer she once talked to online (I know, that doesn't sound safe, but Kasari was stupid back then), who "gave" her a knife. **Kasari's drawers are labeled "Skirts", "Pants", "Normal Tops", "Revealing Tops", "Very Revealing Tops", and "Underwear". *This episode makes several connections to "The Machine". **Kasari kisses Gakupo, which causes him to kick her in the face, and shout "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" **When Kasari is jumping on her bed, the doll that Gakupo won her is on her bed, among several other stuffed animals. *Tei makes her first cameo in this episode. *This is the third episode to feature singing. The first is The Machine, which features Gakupo singing "Rainbow Connection" from the Muppet Movie, and the second is Crushin', which features Teto singing "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey, and Kasari singing "Holding Out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler. **This is the first episode to feature singing where a character does not sing. ***The song "Octopus's Garden" is sung by Ringo Starr with Paul McCartney and George Harrison on backup vocals. The song "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" is sung by Freddie Mercury with Roger Taylor on backup vocals. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" is sung by Kurt Cobain. *Kasari's assistant greatly resembles Scooter from the Muppets. *CUL, Lily, and Gumi all make their first live appearances in this episode. *This is the first episode to break the fourth wall. **Janice talks directly to the narrator. **Kasari breaks it when she says that smoking is bad for you, since she says it straight to the audience. **Janice breaks it again when she talks directly to the audience, asking if there's an off button to Kasari. **Finally, Janice demolishes that darn wall by saying, "That's all, folks!" ***That line is a reference to Looney Tunes, when Porky Pig would say that at the end of every cartoon. Category:Kasari Channel Category:Episodes of the Randomness Show